Puppy Love
by jessica-bones-winchester
Summary: Imagine a witch turning Dean into a dog, and him being really affectionate towards you and sleeping in your bed, but the spell wears off in the middle of the night and you wake up cuddling with Dean. (Dean/Reader)


Based on this Supernatural Imagine: post/91658555510/anonymous

* * *

><p>You were sitting at a table in the bunker's library when you heard the front door open, then a loud bark. With a furrowed brow, you started to move your chair away from the table when a German Shepherd came bounding toward you and put his front paws up onto your lap.<p>

"Woah," you said and threw your hands up.

The dog let out another bark and nudged your arm with its snout. It seemed friendly enough, so you lowered your hands and began to pet the dog's head and neck.

"Where did you come from," you asked.

Sam walked into the room and stared at the scene in front of him.

"Sam," you said, "where'd the dog come from?"

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"That's not a dog."

"What?"

"It's Dean."

Your hands froze, but then a smile tugged at your lips and you laughed a little.

"Yeah, okay. Seriously, where's Dean? Who's dog is this?"

"Seriously," Sam said. "That's Dean."

You looked the dog in the eyes. Big green eyes.

"Dean?"

The dog whimpered and leaned its head into your hand. Your eyes grew wide and you looked up at Sam.

"How did this happen?"

"A witch. We had her cornered, and she did that," Sam said pointing to Dean. "She said if we let her go it would be temporary."

"How temporary?"

"I don't know."

Sam sat down at the table, and Dean started barking. He kept barking as he moved toward one of the book cases, then walked back to Sam.

"I think he wants you to try to figure out how to fix him," you said.

Dean barked and wagged his tail.

"Where would I even start," Sam said. "My brother's a dog."

Dean whimpered and hung his head a little lower.

"Okay," Sam said. "I guess I could start with a spell book."

Dean's ears perked up as he watched Sam walk to the shelves.

"Dean," you called.

The dog lifted his head and looked at you.

"Is it really you?"

He barked and wagged his tail.

"And you understand what we're saying, don't you?"

He barked again, and walked toward you. You reached out to pet his head, but pulled your hand back. Dean's head tilted to the side.

"It's kind of weird... petting you."

Dean nuzzled against your hand to show that it was okay, and you scratched behind his ears.

"This is so weird."

Dean rolled onto his back and barked.

"Oh, no. I am not rubbing your belly. No way."

Dean whimpered and rolled back over, lying at your feet. You got up and told Sam that you were going to fix dinner. Without a sound, Dean followed you into the kitchen.

"You know," you said, "if you were... well, you... you would freak over a dog being in here."

Dean circled around your legs as you cooked. He would occasionally nudge you and bark, but you couldn't figure out what he wanted, so you started to ignore him. That was working until he came up behind you and rubbed his snout between your legs. You spun around.

"Dean Winchester! Dog or not, I will shoot you!"

Dean barked and wagged his tail.

"You perv. You know better."

Dean whimpered, but he held eye contact.

"What do you want?"

He barked.

"Are you hungry?"

That got his attention. He barked twice and wagged his tail.

"Geez," you said. "I always thought you not being able to talk would be a good thing."

Dean let out a low growl.

"Hey, don't growl at me. It's not my fault you got turned into a dog. I imagine you're frustrated, too."

Dean barked.

"So, imagine how I feel. At least you understand what I'm saying."

Dean whimpered and lowered his head. You pulled out a paper plate and threw a few slices of roast beef onto it before putting it on the floor. Dean stared at it a moment before he carefully picked up a piece in his mouth. It didn't take him long to get the hang of it, and he ate while you finished up with the dishes.

You threw the now empty paper plate away and sat at the table in the corner of the kitchen. You leaned forward with your elbows on your knees, and stared at Dean. He stared back at you and cocked his head to the side.

"I wish I knew what to do," you said.

Dean walked over to you and sat at your feet, then placed his head in your lap. Your hand instinctively went to his head and rubbed. After a moment, Dean had his front paws back in your lap, and he licked your face.

"Dean... no. Stop."

Dean barked and got back down.

"Let's go tell Sam dinner is ready."

Dean followed you back to the library, then back to the kitchen with Sam close behind. You ate, then helped Sam with the research. After a few hours more, you both decided to call it a night. You closed your bedroom door behind you after you entered, and there was a sudden, loud bark from the other side.

"Go to your room, Dean," you said through the door.

You heard him whimper, then he scratched at the door, asking to be let in.

"Dean, no."

The whimper got louder, and you rolled your eyes.

"Fine."

You opened the door and Dean ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. His tail was wagging as he tried to wiggle beneath the covers.

"Oh, no. The foot of the bed."

Dean whimpered.

"I'm not kidding. If you weren't a dog you wouldn't even be in here right now."

You pointed to the foot of the bed and Dean went with his head hung low, and he lay down. You went to the closet and grabbed a shirt and pair of sweatpants that you often slept in, and you started to undress. The sound of a slight huff made you turn around, and Dean was staring at you; head up and ears perked.

"Dammit," you said as you put your shirt back on. You grabbed your things and walked out of the room. "You stay there."

Dean let out a bark, but you closed the door to make sure he didn't follow you to the showers. When you got back to your room, Dean was still lying at the foot of your bed, and he stayed there all night.

Two days later and Dean was still a dog. He was sleeping next to you on the bed while you watched television, when Sam came in.

"Hey," Sam said, "I need to show you something."

You left the room without waking Dean, and followed Sam to the library. He handed you an open book.

"Third paragraph on the left," he said.

You read quietly to yourself. "Since dogs do not lie or deceive, a human who has been turned into a dog will not be able to hide his or her emotions. True feelings are expressed, even ones that the person kept hidden."

You looked up at Sam.

"Okay," you said. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"What?"

"Dean has been following you around since we got back. He hasn't left your side."

"So?"

"Have you considered... maybe... Dean is in love with you?"

"That's ridiculous. He's a dog. Dogs get attached."

"Okay, that's true, but he's not following me around, and I'm his brother. We've been together my whole life. He's following you. When we got back to the bunker, he ran straight to you."

You handed the book back to Sam.

"I think you're reaching. Dean is a lot of things, but in love with me isn't one of them."

You walked back toward your room to finish your movie. Sam called after you, but you ignored him. You got back to your bed and gently lay back down. Dean yawned and rolled his head toward you.

"Go back to sleep," you said.

Dean let out a huff, and repositioned himself so that his head lay in your lap. His eyes looked toward you, as if waiting for you to tell him to move, but you let him stay. What if Sam was right? Dean had been very affectionate toward you since he became a dog. Could it really be his true feelings toward you? Sure, he had made passes at you, and flirted, but that was Dean with any woman. This... this was different.

You put your attention back on the movie, but eventually drifted off to sleep. You woke slightly when you felt something against your shoulder. You turned your head and heard a whimper. Dean had moved up the bed and was lying right next to you with his head on your shoulder. You grumbled a bit, but relented.

"Fine. You can stay. I'm too tired to argue."

You grabbed the remote and turned the television off, and felt Dean settle in. It wasn't long before you were sleeping again.

Some time during the night, you began to wake up. Still in that half-dream/half-awake state, you turned your head to the side and your cheek touched something. You vaguely remembered Dean having moved up the bed, and you reached out. As you ran your hand through his hair, you felt something drape over your waist, then something else over your leg. You ran your hand down his neck and felt skin. That's when you opened your eyes. As they adjusted to being awake, and the darkness of the room, you realized that Dean was no longer a dog. He was very much human, very much holding you, and very much naked.

Your instinct was to wake him up. Yell at him. But it wasn't his fault, and probably not the best way to handle the situation. You thought about slipping off the bed and leaving to let him wake up on his own to avoid embarrassment.

He shifted his position, moving closer to your side. His arm wrapped tighter around you, and his face nestled into the crook of your neck. Your eyes fluttered shut when you felt his lips, soft and still, against your skin.

How many times had you imagined what it would be like to wake up in Dean's arms? To feel his breath on your skin? Now it was happening, and you couldn't enjoy it. But why not? If Sam was right, then Dean wanted this, too. There was only one way to know for sure.

Very carefully, you turned onto your side to face Dean. His arm loosened, then settled back over you when you were done. You shifted down a bit so that you were able to bury your face in his neck. You inhaled, and left a gentle kiss on his skin. A contented sigh left his lips before he whispered your name.

You pulled back in surprise and stared at him, still asleep. With no more hesitation, you pressed your lips against his. You put your hand to his face as you pulled away, gently pulling his bottom lip between your own. His eyes began to flutter open, and you kissed him again. You kept your eyes open, gauging his reaction. When his eyes connected with yours, you pulled back. He stared at you a moment, silently questioning if he was really awake. You let your hand slide down to his chest, and you smiled at him. Without a word, Dean's lips were on yours again. He pushed you to lie back and rolled on top of you. He pulled out of the kiss and stared down at you as he raked his fingers through your hair.

"This is a bit much to wake up to," he said. "Human again. Naked... You kissing me."

"You can imagine my surprise when I woke up being cuddled by a naked man."

"I get being human again. The spell finally wore off. I even get being naked, because I was a dog. Sam had to bring home the clothes I was wearing when I changed. But the kissing... that has me baffled."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How so?"

"You never showed any interest in me that way," Dean said.

"Well, maybe it took you being a dog for me to see how you really felt about me."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't leave my side, Dean. You were always trying to lay next to me, or lay your head on me."

"I was a dog."

"Is that all it was?"

Dean stared down at you. His eyes flicked between your eyes and your lips.

"No," he said.

"Then I'm feeling a bit over-dressed."

Dean smiled as he lowered his head to the crook of your neck. You felt him nuzzle in and take a deep breath before he kissed the skin there. He pulled you up into a sitting position and removed your shirt in one swift motion. He held your arms over your head as he looked down and saw that you weren't wearing a bra. What sounded like a growl came from deep in his chest as he lay you back again, your arms still above your head.

"You sure that spell is completely worn off," you asked with a chuckle.

The laughter stopped when his mouth latched on to one of your breasts. He slid his hands down your arms, to your sides, and you sank your fingers into his hair. He paid the other breast the same attention before kissing down your chest and stomach. His fingers hooked into your waistband and pulled your pants down and off. Then, he kissed his way up the inside of your thigh before removing your panties. His hands rubbed slowly up your legs before pushing them apart. He kissed back up to your lips as he settled on top of you. He rolled his hips back and forth to let you feel his arousal, and you moaned into his mouth. He pulled back to look at you as he continued to rub himself against you.

"I've wanted you for so long, sweetheart."

His fingers combed through the hair at the side of your head as he spoke.

"I've wanted you, too... but not just for sex. I love you, Dean."

Dean stopped his movement and stared down at you. He placed a soft kiss to your lips, then ran his thumb over them and whispered your name.

"I love you, too."

He kissed you again as he slipped inside of you, slowly filling you. You both moaned when he withdrew. You kissed as he kept that slow rhythm. Hands roamed and explored, until the tension became too much. You urged him to go faster, and he obliged. You reached your peak first, and as your body clamped down around him, you pulled Dean over the edge.

He kissed your neck as you both came down, and you kissed his shoulder and temple... whatever your lips could reach. Your arms were wrapped around his back, limp with satisfaction.

You stayed that way for several minutes before Dean rolled onto his back, pulling you on top of him. He moved you so that your legs were straddling him, and you buried your face in his neck. His hands massaged your thighs as you kissed his neck.

"Hey, sweetheart?"

"Yeah," you said with your lips still on Dean's neck.

"Can I get that belly rub now?"

You lifted yourself up a bit and looked down into his smiling, laughing face.

"Baby, I'll rub whatever you want."

The smile faded, and he pulled you into a fiery kiss.


End file.
